Only you
by ImThatDaNgErOuSgirlYouKnow
Summary: Miley has got it rough.secrets revealed, a hating mom, a dead dad and brother. What is she supposed to do. cheer? nope.instead she goes to alcohol and drugs. Shane has the same story. He lost his love. Again our best friends Drugs and Alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction story. Hope ya'll like it!

**Pretty Little Lia- BITCHES**

**Miley's P.O.V**

JESUS! There is no way my life could get any worse. I can't name all but the main problem is I'M GOING TO A MUSIC CAMP.. My life isn't what you would call perfect. As in I'm pretty much saying my life sucks and I want to LEAVE. I did say that I'm going to Camp Rock .but that part isn't that bad part. The bad part is my life-threatening boyfriend I hate won't leave me alone.

"Miles" my mom said. "Get up, your plane leaves in an hour." "FINE!" I yelled into my pillow.

**30 minutes later**

"Your bags are in the cab." My mom said emotionless "ok, love you mom, bye"," bye hun, have fun at camp. Write me" yea right. Like I would.

The plane ride was tiring but I managed to get through it. Some guy named Kevin Jonas picked me up from the airport and said I'd be staying in his cabin with his three brothers. Oh joy, my Madre put me with a bunch of idiots. Scratch that, moron. Kevin seemed alright but he did say that one I think named Shane was kind of a jerk ever since some accident he said he shouldn't have even brought up. Like I would want to know anyway.

"Ok, we're here. I'll get your stuff-. "NO" I interrupted him rudely. I didn't want to but I don't like always being the weak one. "Sorry" I said" I just mean I can carry them my self" "ok, your bed is right there next to Shane. The one with the leather jacket" he said cheerfully. Damn! What ever I did I could not make this guy mad! "Thanks" I mumbled. I set my stuff down and Shane looked over at me. I have to admit, he was pretty damn hot. "Sup" he said. "Um, Hi?" I grabbed my "bag" or I should just say some cocaine. But you can't tell any one that. I think he saw it and knew what it was immediately because when I stood outside, he followed me. "Hey, let me have some of that" he said "why? I bought it, go get you fucking own!" I could tell he was shocked about the fact of a girl having some but I didn't care. " come on, my bro took all mine and so far you're the only one smart enough not to be scared to bring some. Trust me, there are some wimps out here" he chuckled, "fine, do you have anything on you?" I asked "a few bottles of vodka" " that'll do" I said

Shane's POV

Shit this girl is so different. Like well, me. "What's your name? I'm Shane "Ever since AJ died I've been doing drugs and alcohol." I'm Miley" she said "Oh cool" Miley seems to have those same thoughts as me. We sat out up in the woods doing nothing but talking , flirting, drinking, sniffing, and just getting to know each other. She is absolutely drop dead gorgeous. I can't help but smile when she smiles. "Can I call you smiley?" "Sure".

I pulled her up into my lap and smiled at her. I guess we were kind of tipsy, because I don't know what else would cause us to have a make-out session. The next few weeks we've been really close and she is my best friend. Even if we are friends, we are friends with benefits. I've only made out with her like 18 times and I guess we both like each other. Miley, a few friends and I are the only ones that "hang out". We don't do to much because the last time, Miley and I went a little crazy.

**So you guys like it? This thing will probably lead up to like 15 chapters so ya. Comment on them. If anyone wants me to do a story just message me and give me ideas because I really don't have any. PEACE! **


	2. Here I Am Now what do you want

**Here I Am. Now what do you want**

**MILEY'S P.O.V**

So far camp has been a little different from when I was younger. Thank god I haven't gotten a text from Ryan yet. I didn't tell him where I went and I hope he doesn't find out or I will be wearing sunglasses for the next few weeks. Yes I have a southern humor and Shane likes it. He says it reminds him of his friend Cody. Shane and I have become like best friends and I certainly with he could be my boyfriend over Ryan. There is a ton of things about him I like, one is- oh wait a sec. I have a text message.

**I know where you are you fucking bitch. Don't lie to me anymore or it will be worse then what your about to get when I find you. Don't worry babe. I'm only a few hours.- Ryan**

Oh my god! How can this get any worse! Wait, I take that back. I don't want anything else happening in the next five minutes. I texted Ryan back.

**Look Ryan. Don't call me babe or anything like that because you're not getting away with any of it. You wont be able to find me. I'm in the middle of nowhere and it's so far back, there isn't even a gas station with-in the next 200 miles. So FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!- Miley**

As I pressed the send button Shane walked in with a few cans of beer. "Hey Smiley. We going to the hangout?" " Ya. Hold on Shane I got to get something" I reached behind me and got my bag and put my gun in my back pocket. It's loaded with 7 silver bullets. "Whoa! What do you have that thing for?"

"For protection. Now let's go" we headed out into the woods by that lake. Ryan texted me back a few times and I told him to screw off and we're over. He just said he's close and he's going to kill me. Yea right. When I and Shane got to our spot by the lake, we took a few shots and sniffed but not enough to get us high. We told each other EVERYTHING about our past lives and they sounded so similar.

**SHANES P.O.V**

Miley has had a hard life. Every thing she says is so similar to mine. Same stories, how we got into drugs. But there is only one thing we haven't gotten into and that's sex… I never planed to do anything but we went a little too far. "Shane?" she asked quietly. " ya?". "Are you still a virgin?"." Um... ya Miley I am" the only girl I ever wanted to do it with was A.J. I miss her occasionally but I need to move on… which I have… to Miley. I looked into her eyes and we kissed a couple of times. We eventually stared to make-out and my arms snaked around her waist. She pulled away and looked at me. Her eyes were so gorgeous and I saw comfort, want, and love in her eyes. She told me she's never done anything this far and I said it was ok. Yes we did it and the whole time it was so different. I think I love Miley Ray Stewart. Wait, am in love with Miley Ray Stewart.

Regular P.O.V

Miley's phone was buzzing the whole time and all she did was ignore it because she knew who it was.

**I'm here-Ryan**

**Well? Did ya guys like it. Please comment. I might not be posting for a while but I will as soon as -PEACE!**


	3. I'm Amazed

**Cpt 3**

**I'm Amazed**

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning realizing me and Miley had fallen asleep last night. I prayed to god that we didn't do anything, but on the other side I had a secret pleasure of possibly having sex with Miley. Yes if you haven't figured it out yet I really like Miley. I looked under the blanket we were covered in and noticed no cloths. I was worried but star struck at the same time. I looked around and sighed in relief that there were condoms lying on the ground. I got up and put on my cloths, then slightly shaking Miley to get her up." what time is it Shane" she said sleepily. "Uh, it's a little after 10". She then looked under the blanket and gasped" please tell me we didn't..." "Uh ya, we kind of did." "Shit" she mumbled "did we use protection?" "I guess, why else would there be condoms on the ground" she sighed. "Thank my dear mother it's a Sunday. "Ya come on we should be heading back." We got our stuff together and put it in the bag and we headed to the cabin.

**MILEY'S P.O.V**

On the way back, thoughts were racing through my head. I did like Shane but he was my best friend. We had sex for crying out loud! We waked into the cabin to see Kevin standing there with a mad look on his face. "Where were you to?" he said angry. "We were hanging out yesterday and I guess we fell to sleep because I certainly did not wake up in here. " Let me see the bag" he said demandingly. Oh shit! I have the crack in there. If he finds it, Shane and I are so busted. He started looking through it when something hit me. I left the crack with the rest of the stash in that bush. Shane looked at me wide eyed and I mouthed to him not to worry. He nodded but I could tell he wasn't fine. Kevin through the bag back at us and said" your lucky I didn't catch you to with another bag of cocaine. Miley your mom called up saying she found some in your room 2 days ago. Care to explain?" I sighed" I quit a long time ago. I just haven't thrown away the bags yet so I don't do it anymore." He looked at me suspiciously hoping he couldn't tell I was lying. Shane winked at me and then the lunch bell rang. Kevin headed out the cabin door and Shane about left to. "Shane wait." I said. "What?" he said" what about us. Is something going on between us? Are we like together?" he looked at me and straight into my eyes. Oh-no. I could feel my legs weaken when he did that. "I don't date Miley. I mean I guess we could try. Do you want to be my girl?" he looked at me with hopeful eyes. " um sure" we pulled me in and we kissed. His arms immediately snaked around my waist . I'm Amazed how any of this can happen .Right when he pulled away my phone vibrated.

**I'm looking at you right now Miley. Like that new boyfriend of yours? Hope you do but he won't be there for long. - Ryan**

My eyes widened and I dropped the phone scared to death. Shane picked up the phone and read it and his eyes widened to. Then he went through all the messages and looked up at me. "He won't do anything Miley.I have my gun with me" He said comforting me then hugging me. This was one reason I liked Shane. If something was wrong, he would force me to tell him like Ryan would. Ryan would beat me but all Shane does is hugs me and tells me it will be ok. I think I have fallen for Shane Adam Grey


End file.
